vorel_vur_korthfandomcom-20200214-history
FACTIONS
THE COLLECTIVE "Knowledge is the most powerful weapon you could acquire. With one piece of information, you could crumble an empire, bring about ruin to a person's reputation, or set yourself up as a hero amongst men." * T'Li Opales, a Collective Archivist Spellcasters in the Nannan Island Tower, dedicated to discovery and research and magic. They are very secluded and very secretive, but their Archivists can be seen gathering knowledge and magical items from around the region. HQ Location: Nannan Island Tower' ' ' SHADOW BRETHREN ''"Just because the moon turns us into mindless beasts once a month does not mean we shouldn't be treated like intelligent beings the rest of the month. We take precautions to protect you when our affliction overtakes us - but you do nothing to protect us from your unjustified hate." '' * Dirk Fangman, a speech to the region. Anyone who has Shadow ancestry that has aligned themselves together. This organization tends to try to further the rights of Shadowkin, and while not an evil organization, public perception is not great for them. It’s moreso to fight for the civil rights of Shadowkin that mean no one harm. HQ Location: Oposs Leader: Dirk Fangman' CULT OF TIAMAT "The more treasure, money, and magic items you acquire, the more powerful you become in all regards. Our lord Tiamat taught us this through her apostles." * Unknown Cultist This organization wants to gain Power and amass wealth at any cost, and more often than not are evil individuals who have understood that there is power in numbers. They are responsible for a lot of terrible things that have happened, all in the pursuit of controlling and ruling through fear and oppression. Nobody knows how big the Cult is, but it is wide and expansive, and members are seemingly hiding in sight sometimes. A random layperson murders a nobleman? Check for the mark - a tattoo on their back that signifies that random layperson is actually part of the Cult. You never know until they commit a heinous act. There are rumours that those in the highest ranks of the Cult know of Tiamat's true goal - to take control of the mortal plane, cut off other deities from their worshippers and followers, and then use her position as supreme deity to amass an army to take revenge on the Hells for torture she was put through millennia upon millennia ago. HQ Location: Uknown. Was Isle of Tiamat until the Queen ordered them to be exiled from the Isle, which forced them into hiding. Leader: Unknown''' ORDER OF BAHAMUT "Evil cannot hide from divine fire. We will be the ones who cleanse the world of all those who seek to hurt the innocent." * Polis LeBorro, a Paladin of Bahamut The natural anthesis of the Cult of Tiamat, these are the reigning champions and heroes of the region who fight for good and order. They seek to stop evil where it arises, with self-sacrificial mindsets. However, things can get very black-and-white for the Order, and sometimes their ruthless adherence to Order and Justice can blind them. HQ Location: Temple of Bahamut Leader: Ssiviala of Bahamut' KEEPERS OF LIGHT "''Just as the Hesjing Lighthouse brings light to the seas in the midst of a chaotic storm, we shall be the light amidst chaotic political and racial tensions in the region. We will show everyone the true way to peace and prosperity." * Nin Modalla, a public statement to the region. This faction desires to ensure the peace and alliance between the Outsiders and Natives, with the two lighthouses as their symbol and places that need to be protected at all costs. The Keepers are used as mediators between Outsider and Native conflicts and are a diplomatic powerhouse. They prefer words over fighting but have some strong magic behind them. The Keepers work closely with the Shadow Brethren to help work toward equal rights for Shadowkin, and are the main representatives for the Fey who are mistreated as well. They will even provide legal representation when Natives are denied. However, they will also protect Outsiders if they're caught up in conflict or threatened - however, they prefer defensive techniques and are very unlikely to cause any intentional harm or damage. HQ Location: Hesjing Lighthouse Leader: Nin Modalla Queen Liaison: Amity''' WARDENS OF THE WOODS "You hurt our woods, we hurt you." * Galup, a Centaur Warden These are the Protectors of the forests and the enemies of those who threaten nature. Usually unseen unless they see a threat, the Wardens exist in the woods and are a collection of centaurs, elves, dryads, satyrs, hermits and others who will punish those who hurt the forests of Vorel Vur Korth. While the Firbolgs try to prevent damage in a pacifistic manner, the Wardens are always about punishment after-the-fact. HQ Location: Nannan Forest ' THE LURCHERS ''"We consider ourselves capitalists above all else. It's just business, baby." * Lala Delakor, vampire. A small but influential group of thieves and criminals who are swayed by the highest bidder for their services. They are mainly responsible for the Black Market and any underground happenings, and have strong control over this region. If you become Marked by the Lurchers, they will try to ruin your life, your reputation, or more for crossing them. HQ Location: Oposs Leader: Lala Delakor''' THE SAVAGE "My favorite part is when the little ones scream when I break their bones." * Unknown Savage Member before eating the face of the interviewer. A group of Shifters that have given into their wilder natures and are reckless and merciless. Perfect mercenaries to hire to send a message to your enemies. They will pillage villages, farm towns, settlements, ravage homes, hunt down travelers, and more. They are not afraid of anything HQ Location: Unknown Leader: Unknown' THE WILDFOLK ''"Say one of us jumps off a cliff. There may or may not be water below. There may or may not be a robe tied to them. It doesn't matter. If we die, it just has to be a great death, and we'll have a hell of a time bragging about it in our next life!" '' * Skagi L'To'Rith, before jumping off a cliff. The Wildfolk are the Shadar-Kai and others that joined them who live a fleeting but wild and extreme existence. Each want to go out in glory, and are covered in tattoos and body piercings, and live out any impulses of pleasure. They believe that if they meet their demise, they will be resurrected by the Raven Queen in Shadowfell anyway. Their lives are short and fleeting, and their hedonism is a way to make the most out of every moment. Some other races join the Wildfolk simply as a way to also live every day to their fullest, or because they love the thrill of risk, and others hope that living with and like the Wildfolk will grant them the eternal life cycle the Raven Queen granted the Shadar-Kai. HQ Location: Verticha Range Leader: Unknown' THE LEAGUE OF IRON & SILVER "We don't hate other races - we just think that everything that has gone wrong in the world is because of the feyscum and the shadowtrash, that's all." * Clyde Weatherby, before being punched in the face. These purists believe that all Feyfolk & Shadowkin should be purged from the region to let the “Higher Races” rule unchallenged. This group is entirely made up of humans. They believe all problems come from the “Lesser Races,” or all others, all tainted by some monstrous or wild race. HQ Location: Uljar Leader: Sir Dante Hallows' SEELIE COURT ''"Will you do me a favor? Fetch me some wine made from the special boisonberry on the purple vines. There definitely isn't a dangerous monster awaiting prey to approach the vines, and they definitely won't sleep for three days after consuming you, giving me enough time to go collect all of the berries myself." * The Queen's Right-Hand Lady, Si-Ree Dayspawn Under Queen Titania. Back in the Feywilds, the Seelie Court is home to a high society of pure-blood fey and occasionally other creatures if they were of exceptional appearance and/or intelligence, but only if they had fey ancestors. In the mortal plane, the Seelie Court has emissaries (and agents) that are sent to parley with mortals. Seelie Fey are more likely to manipulate, deceive, and have kind words, like a beautiful rose with thorns. Their sense of honor is too strong, and any small slights will resort in a desire for revenge. They always have conditions, and you must perform a favor to get favor. HQ Location: Feywilds (Seelie Lands) Leader: Queen Tatiana'''' UNSEELIE COURT "''Would you give me a moment? I'm debating whether or not you're more useful dead or alive. Thank you." * Prince Tyruun of the Unseelie Under Queen Maab. The Unseelie Court consists of the opposites of the Seelie Court — the “baddies” of the fey world, if you will. There is no need for slights for them to bring down a curse or an attack. They are more willing to do dastardly deeds willy-nilly. While evilly-inclined, they are not holy evil. The Unseelie Court has creatures that are more loyal and more honest than the Seelie Court. They may do cruel things for the sake of cruelty, but they are also much more likely to hold firm to any deals are made. When in doubt, remember: Seelies speak in favors, Unseelies speak in deals. HQ Location: Feywilds (Unseelie Lands) Leader: Queen Maab Category:Factions & Organizations